


Lans Little Life

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: [Anime canon. Supposed to be based during Axess]Lan gets kidnapped whilst out on a NetSaviour mission, and his life is altered... perhaps forever
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Dark Protoman.EXE | Dark Blues.EXE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while but I'm unfortunately not dead! I have alot of stuff coming, like Prince Charmers replacement; Cupid's String, and another Lan X Dark Protoman fic that I won't spoil ;)))

Lan stepped inside of an abandoned warehouse and looked around. Why, exactly? Dark chips. There had been reports of unusual shipments that had been sent to it's exact location. As expected, he had found multiple large boxes and when he opened them... dark chips galore. "Bingo..." Lan whispered "Now we just gotta-" before he was able to finish, there was some sort of crash from the outside of the warehouse. Soon enough, a dimensional area had formed around them. For some reason, Lan hid somewhere and peered out from his hiding spot, as he slotted in some chips into his PET. Then, he got his syncro chip.

"Alright. Syncro chip in! Crossfus-"

Lan was cut off by something being put over his mouth that made him.... sleepy. He then collapsed onto the floor, completely unconscious. But perhaps something "bad" was going to happen to him? It would explain all Megamans yelling, which somehow managed to only barely wake Lan before...

\---

Lan had shot awake. He was confused, and slightly panicked. "W-what... what happened?" He asked himself, rubbing his head and looking around. It looked like he was.... in a room for a baby. The walls had a "cutesy" strawberry pattern on them, with the carpet looking pastel green. The floor around him was littered with baby toys, including plushies. There also looked like there where a few pacifiers. He then got up and checked out the rest of the room. As he did, he heard a noise. It could only be described as a "crinkle", but it wasn't that loud, so he didn't really care about it. Lan only noticed something new when he started walking, or rather waddling. His lower area felt odd, but it wasn't anything... "sexual". It was like a new piece of padding. 

As he went to check what it was, the door opened and someone stepped inside. Upon seeing the person enter and walk towards him, he had a wave of emotions overcome him. Fear, Shock, Anger. He wasn't too sure which was the dominant emotion, but he knew he is now most definetly fucked in the hands of....

Dark Protoman (A/N:shocker 😱 haha idk how else to introduce him)

"Good morning, little one" Dark Protoman smiled at him "Did you enjoy your nap?" He crouched down a little to Lans level. That's when he noticed how small he was now. Or maybe Dark Protoman was bigger than he thought? Either way, He was definetly gonna get some answers from him. "I have multiple questions," Lan started "One, what the hell even is this place? Two, why do you sound so nice? Three, what am I even... wearing" He looked down and noticed that he had some sort of bulge in his shorts now, but it wasn't THAT kind. "One, this place is your new room. Two, you'll see eventually. And three, you're wearing your normal clothes with the addition of a diaper" Dark Protoman replied, smile turning into a devilish smirk.

"A-A diaper!?" Lans eyes widened "You can't be serious! I'm too old to wear a diaper-". "I don't think you're ever too old to wear one~" He then made his way over to some drawers. Lan saw the chance and ran towards the door, which by now was closed, and tried to open it. It was... locked. 

He was all of a sudden scooped up off his feet and placed down on the floor, squirming around. "Don't.... touch me!" He desperately tried to keep his clothes on, but Dark Protoman was alot stronger than him, soon managing to get his vest and top off, just leaving his shorts. Dark Protoman made sure he wouldn't take the diaper with them, and slowly slid down Lans shorts. Lan quickly grabbed them and pulled them back up "Taking off my top was bad enough.... but I'm not letting you take off my shorts!" He snapped. "I mean, it won't be long before you're in some new clothes entirely. Plus, I've already seen you in just your diaper. How do you think you're even wearing it?" Dark Protoman tried again "Just trust me, okay?"

"T-trust you!? Aren't we enemies!?" Lan snapped again, with his shorts being taken from him at last. "Sort of... I mean we don't HAVE to be" Dark Protoman then forcefully put Lan in a bear onesie. The colour was a light blue, with some whites here and there.

He had to admit, the onesie was nice, but it was a BABY onesie. "What do you mean by that?" Lan asked, his tone of voice more confused than angry. "I can't exactly explain, but," Dark Protoman began "I'll basically be keeping you here, with me, as a baby, until you tell me where SciLabs is keeping that S-Program. If you don't tell me, you'll remain as my baby forever. If you do, then maybe I'll let you go". "And what do you want with the S-Program? It's not completed, and can't do much" Lan sat up, but was then unwillingly pulled onto Dark Protomans lap. "It's none of your business. Just tell me where it is and you don't have to live like this anymore~" He cooed, making sure Lan couldn't leave. "Well, I'm not telling you!" Lan crossed his arms "Even if you are going to treat me like a baby-" Lan then had a pacifier shoved in his mouth.

"Alright then!" The Darkloid chuckled "It's settled... you're now my official baby boy". "O-Official!?" He spat out his pacifier "I... I never said that I wanted to be your "baby boy", I just said I didn't care if you where gonna treat me like a baby". "That's technically the same thing, and you're not gonna prove me otherwise" Dark Protoman gently kissed his cheek "So, what do you wanna d-" Lan then just slapped him. Clearly, He had enough of Dark Protomans... "attitude". "Quit acting like this!" He yelled "It's making me uncomfortable! Why not just attack me instead!?"

"So, you would rather die than be a baby?" Dark Protoman let out a sinister chuckle "Well, I'm not gonna let you die. Or even get hurt, for that matter. You wanna know why?" He waited for a response, which was a gentle nod "The reason why is because.... I.. I love you... and I'm not letting anyone else take you from me..." He snarled. "You're kidding... You Love me? I'm not falling for that" Lan rolled his eyes. That just made him mad "Alright. An early bedtime for you, then!" "Wh- early bed time!?" Lan was then picked up, and squirmed around in Dark Protomans tight grasp. He was soon placed in a crib, which he was able to climb out of, but didn't bother, For some reason. Inside the crib, there where a few plushies, and a pillow. 

Dark Protoman proceeded to give him his pacifier back, along with a blanket and a new plush entirely. The plush was... of Dark Protoman. Lan threw back the plushie and tried his best to get out of the crib, but was pushed back in. "You're not allowed out until you've napped for long enough or if it's an emergency." Dark Protoman made sure Lan was hugging onto the plushie this time "I also had this custom made, so..." He pushed a button and a monitor came from underneath the crib "If you have any problems, use this. I'm sure you'll know what to do-" He then just walked off and locked the door behind him. Lan just sat there, wondering if it would be safe for him to get out of bed. 

He soon tried, and succeeded. Dark Protoman didn't come charging in or anything. He let out a sigh of relief as he went to go open the door, but it was infact locked. Because he was bored and had nothing better to do, Lan started to play with some of the toys, and he surprisingly enjoyed it. The... story he was playing wasn't light hearted at all, but it was something. He kept quiet so he wouldn't be heard, and it worked. For a short while at least. Dark Protoman had entered the room again, instantly noticing Lan. "I told you you're not allowed out until you've napped enough!" Dark Protoman huffed. Of course, Lan just didn't care. It's not like Dark Protoman would harm him, right?

He was then picked up by the back of his onesie and then sort of cradled. "Guess you'll just be extra pampered today!" Dark Protoman chuckled. "Wait.... why did you take me? Yeah, I know about the S-Program, but Chaud knows more about it than I do! Why didn't you just take him instead?" Lan wriggled around. "Damn. So, I just took the wrong one?" He sighed "Well, guess they can just give the information up in trade for you". "..... is this place.. on the internet?" Lan asked, just calming down. He didn't feel threatened at all now, But he still needed to remain on edge. 

"Yeah, it is. Just found this place abandoned and made it my home. Must've been some scrapped project" He replied, placing Lan down. "But how did you get me here?" Lan was then given back the plushie of DP. "Don't question it. It's a bit hard to explain" He replied again, taking Lans free hand and walking off with him "And don't worry about food, I'll handle it." The two of them where now in what seemed to be the living room. Lan felt afraid, and from fear he hugged Dark Protomans arm, despite the fact he was afraid of Dark Protoman. "Oh? What's the matter, little one?" Dark Protoman had noticed. "Its... it's nothing.." Lans voice was quiet, hugging it tighter. "If you'd like I could get you a stuffie?" He offered, but Lan just shook his head "Oh baby, if you're feeling down just tell me" "Just shut up!" He cried "This is all stressing me out and confusing me! I don't even know what the fuck this all even is". 

"Language." Dark Protoman said in a stern tone. "I don't care! I'm 12, not 2!" Lan stomped his foot, pulling away. "Get used to it, kid, cause I doubt they'll give up the S-program that easily" He noticeably growled, but then started to pet Lan as if he where a dog. This seemed to calm Lan down, with the boy just.... giving in and hugging Dark Protoman. "I-I... don't wanna wear this onesie anymore.." He mumbled, being brought back upstairs to change. "Hmm... let's see.." Dark Protoman went through a bunch of clothes, eventually deciding on a rather adorable set. It was a cute panda hoodie with black shorts, along with a pair of panda ears. 

"This good?" He showed the outfit to Lan, who nodded. "Yeah, that's fine..." Lan blushed, since he himself seemed to like it. "Alright." He forced Lan to lay down on his back "Are you messy?" He asked, unbuttoning Lans onesie as Lan shook his head 'no' "Are you sure?" Lan nodded. Dark Protoman raised an eyebrow, eventually checking his diaper.... However, he wasn't lying, and was completely clean "I believe you" He quickly changed Lan into his new panda outfit, admiring how adorable the boy looked. He was honestly glad he took Lan instead of Chaud because Chaud would've just looked... eh in baby outfits. 

"Huh..." Lan noticed that he felt comfortable wearing these new clothes, willingly putting on the panda ears. "How cute~" Dark Protoman smiled, placing a pacifier into the baby boys mouth and watching him suckle. Now Lan just felt.... calm and like nothing would ever hurt him again, even if Dark Protoman was his enemy. He and Protoman then stood up, with Lan grabbing a plush on the floor- which was a Shiba Inu- before they walked to the living room. 

"How about... we watch some TV?" Dark Protoman suggested, getting only a nod as a response. They soon sat down on the couch as the TV was turned on. The programme it first showed was something more serious, just before it was changed to something that looked like it was made for toddlers. Lan couldn't take his eyes off it, and seemed to be intrigued in What was going on. "I'll go make you a snack, okay?" Dark Protoman kissed Lans forehead before heading to the kitchen. Lan decided to lay down on the couch, hugging his Shiba Inu plush tighter as he continued to watch. 

The colours where bright, as expected from a toddlers cartoon, but Lan couldn't stop watching. He admitted it himself. He was 12, not 3, but why did he enjoy watching it? Was he finally giving in? He couldn't be... right? 

Soon, he felt something being placed over him. It was a cute, fluffy blue blanket. "I got your snack" Dark Protoman placed a plate down on the table infront of him, and the plate had all sorts on it. Apple slices, a sandwich, some chocolate and some chips on the side. Of course, he was given some juice in a sippy cup. "Enjoy~" He then sat down next to Lan, since the couch was unusually large and Lan didn't take up the entirety of it. "This looks good..." Lan sat up, grabbing one of the two sandwich slices and taking a small bite out of it ".... it *is* good". 

"Thank you.." Dark Protoman blushed a little "I'm glad you like it" "As long as it doesn't have anything bad in it-" "Nope. Only stuff like lettuce, chicken, and some other stuff you shouldn't worry about". Lan looked inside his sandwich, but it looked fine, so he continued to eat. Eventually, he was done with both sandwich slices, deciding to eat his chips next. That was when he felt a warm embrace, as Dark Protoman had hugged him, with him then being pulled onto the Darkloids lap. 

"Y'know... at this point I don't care about some program.." Dark Protomans tone of voice was soft and sweet, perhaps to make Lan feel comfortable "I'd rather protect you at this point.." He rubbed his cheek against Lans hair, since he enjoyed it's softness, but he did knock out Lans panda ears by accident. "This feels weird.." His face turned red from embarrassment because a literal enemy of his was... acting so kind to him. He wasn't too sure how to react, so he just allowed Protoman to do whatever as he ate. 

"How do you get your hair to be so soft? I wanna keep it like this" He started to run his fingers through Lans hair. "Uhm... I wash it like any normal person?" Lan decided he'd just leave his chocolate alone for a while now, going back to cuddling his Shiba Inu plush. "I just had an idea~" He chuckled, quickly wrapping Lan up into a sort of burrito with his Shiba. "H-Hey! Lemme out-!" He wriggled around, Just making Dark Protoman laugh. "I don't think I will" Dark Protoman booped him on the nose, pinching his cheeks.

Lans face was bright red. He just felt... even more embarrassed. "I never wanna let you go..." He purred, hugging Lan close to him "Need another nap?" Lan shook his head "Hmm... maybe some warm milk will do the trick then?"

"I don't wanna nap..." Lan accidentally rolled onto the floor somehow, but didn't cry. He just layed there "Plus, you only just changed me" "So? I'll change you as much as I want" Although he didn't panic, Protoman simply picked Lan up and placed him on the couch, going to make him some warm milk. In just a matter of minutes, the milk was ready, and Lan was brought back up to his room. That's where he was changed back into a onesie, and a new diaper.

Again, it was a soft blue colour, but the white patterns where different. On his chest, there was a white love heart with the words 'Daddy's boy' written inside of it, but that was about it. There wasn't a hoodie this time, unfortunately, but he did look cute. Soon, Lan was placed in his crib again, and was handed some plushies. "Now get some proper sleep this time, okay?" Dark Protoman pat his head, giving him his bottle. After a while, Lan started to drink from it, and overtime it made his eyes droop. Dark Protoman watched, sitting in a chair that was placed next to the crib, since he needed to make sure Lan was going to sleep. 

Eventually, Lan had fallen asleep after finishing his bottle, resting his head on the "chest" of the Dark Protoman plush, as if it where a pillow. He was still cuddling his Shiba Inu plush, and he just looked so... cute. Dark Protoman mentally squealed, now happy that he's going to have a baby boy forever


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally dont fucking know  
> I'd say it's OOC but this story IS for comfort reasons and I am trying to keep them in character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my writing style half way through the chapter but like it doesn't show but it will in the next,,,

Lan was currently playing with his plushies again. This time, the story was more wholesome than his previous one, and he seemed to be geniunely enjoying it this time. Yesterday, he had been kidnapped by Dark Protoman- who originally kidnapped him just to get the S-Program, but now has decided to keep him instead of give him up. Lan was still uneasy about the situation, but it felt nice to be a baby again. To wear a comfy diaper, to be in a warm and fluffy onesie, to just be... carefree. 

It was nice, but he still wasn't used to it. He wasn't too sure if he would ever get used to it, but he would have to. He wasn't even too sure how to be a baby, other than to sleep alot, cry easily, and some other things. Lan eventually got bored of playing with his toys, so he made his way to the living room, where he hoped to find Dark Protoman. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him. 

Lan then headed to the kitchen, still no sign of him. "Maybe he's just in his room?" Lan thought about it, eventually coming to the conclusion that it was the only other place he could be "But... where IS his room?" He decided he'd go look for it, hoping it was at least close by. Eventually, he found himself searching a long hallway, which had multiple doors. Of course, he checked all of them, eventually coming across a closet that had some cleaning items inside. Unfortunately, everything inside had fallen ontop of him, resulting in a large crash.

That was when Dark Protoman suddenly came charging out of his room. "What the hell!?" He sounded grumpy, up until he noticed Lan, who he quickly ran to "A-are you okay?" He got everything off of him, instantly cradling him. "Yeah, I guess" Lan- for some reason- He nuzzled his face into Dark Protomans chest. "What where you even doing?" Dark Protoman started to play with Lans hair. "I was looking for you cause I was bored... I couldn't find you so I just...." He then wrapped his arms around Dark Protomans neck, "I-Im... actually kinda hurt"

"I see... Did you want to play with Daddy?" He softly whispered into Lans ear "I mean... I've got an entire play room set up for you~ it's much larger than your bedroom". Lan lightly nodded, being taken to his new play room. Like he had said, it was larger than his bedroom, but there was a difference. The walls where sky blue with some sky patterns on them, with the carpet being a light blue. There where multiple cabinets filled with toys and plushies, along with colouring books and more. Lan was placed down and had free reign of the place, but he wasn't too sure what to do. 

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you that we have some rules" Dark Protoman ruffled Lans hair and brought him over to a board. It was a list of rules, and next to it, a punishment and reward board.

The rules read;  
"1. Bedtime is at 6PM, unless it's a special occasion  
2\. Use manners and don't say bad words  
3\. Keep hygienic. You'll be bathed twice a week  
4\. If there's anything bothering you, tell Daddy immediately  
5\. Don't keep secrets  
6\. Never- and I mean never- hurt yourself  
7\. No snacks after 6PM. You'll be sent to bed with a bedtime snack  
8\. Clean up after yourself  
9\. Only wear outfits approved by Daddy. Daddy knows best."

"Why do I need rules anyways?" He looked up at his caregiver, who seemed to be smiling. "Well, I don't want you to be a bad little boy, do you?" Dark Protoman chuckled. Lan then read the punishments.

"1. No TV or Videogames  
2\. None of your favourite snacks for a day  
3\. Timeout corner  
4\. Soap(For bad words)  
5\. Early bedtime  
6\. Read a boring book  
7\. A spanking"

The punishments where odd to him, but he didn't want any of them to happen to him. Then he was focused on the rewards, and they looked... at least decent. 

"1. Late bedtime  
2\. A New stuffie  
3\. Candy/Junk food  
4\. Special milk  
5\. A New videogame"

"Don't worry. I'll update your rewards eventually, but I thought of those off the top of my head" Dark Protoman said, "Now how about we play a game now?"

After a while, Lan nodded and he got out some toys for him to play with. It was a mixture of baby and toddler toys. 

Plushies, Soft, Crinkly blocks, plastic animals, rattles, balls. Lan was still wondering where Dark Protoman had gotten them from, but didn't question it. "Now, what do you wanna play first?" He asked, Lan still not too sure "We can also play dress up if you'd like". "I-I don't know... I just need time to adjust" Lan sat down amongst the toys, picking up one of the blocks and squishing it a little in his hand, unusually fascinated by it. 

"Why are you even being so nice to me?" Lan moved closer, curiously staring up at Dark Protoman. "Well, I just... love you" The Darkloid replied "And I need some way to keep you with me". "Making me your baby isn't doing very much. I'd love to play "return me back to my actual home because I'm honestly feeling homesick"" He crossed his arms and huffed. Dark Protoman was silent, but he looked angry, which Lan didn't notice.

"Shut up"

He spoke, voice alot more stern than usual. "Eh?" Lan cocked his head to the side out of confusion. "Just shut up Goddammit!" Protoman snapped, "I just want you all to myself, okay? And.... you're cute as a baby.." His tone of voice started to calm. ".... Please tell me you're not about to cry-" Lan crawled over "I-I mean.. if you are, you can cry to me". "I'm not that weak, dumbass" He pushed Lan away.

"Geez, so much for you saying that you love me, And then when I go to help you, you just shove me away" Lan pouted "Still surprised you haven't killed me and kidnapped Chaud yet because "you love Chaud more than me" all of a sudden" That was when Dark Protoman had all of a sudden kissed him. It was uncalled for, but he knew it wasn't genuine. It was just to convince him more.

"I'm not gonna fall for it" Lan wiped his mouth, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "The hell do I need to do to prove that I love you?" He growled, grabbing Lan by the arms. "I dunno. Maybe let me get used to this whole lifestyle first? I'm... kinda okay with it" He unusually didn't feel afraid. "You are?" He blinked, the boy answering with a shy nod.

"So I guess I can be your baby, if you gave me some time to adjust. I'm overwhelmed by everything being introduced to me" Lan snuggled up against Dark Protoman, enjoying how safe he felt there. Yes, they where enemies and Yes, the way Dark Protoman was acting was suspicious, but he was going to give it a chance. 

"And what about Nebula?" He looked up at Dark Protoman. "Meh. Although I still somewhat work for Nebula, I prefer to work for myself, if you know what i mean" Protoman started to pet the small boys head. "I kinda do..." He purred, enjoying the pets "Do I need to call you daddy?" He asked yet another question. "Yes you do~" Dark Protoman got done with petting his baby "And you need to use your baby voice, too"

"Baby voice?" Lan curiously blinked "I... I don't know about that yet". "We could also try playing together" He suggested, watching as Lan went to take a look at the rest of his toys. "Hmm..." Lan was mostly interested in the blocks, as he liked the sound it made when he squished it. "Found something?" Dark Protoman came closer to Lan. Lan shook his head "Not yet. This is too hard..." He felt stressed out, deciding just to not do anything.

He was unsure of what would be good. He was just afraid of being judged, but this wasn't like him at all. "Just remember you can choose anything, or we can play dress up" Dark Protoman gave him a reasurring pat on the head. "Dress up?" He blinked "Why would you play that with me?" "Well I want you to get used to being a baby, so I may as well. If you'd like we could" Dark Protoman then lead Lan to a box, which he knew was filled with clothes. 

".... what outfits do you have?" He looked inside the box. "I have quite a few. That box is outfits specifically for you, so enjoy~" Dark Protoman chuckled, watching the "little" boy go through the outfits. Lan had decided on a Prince costume, running off to change. Dark Protoman didn't actually see what costume he chose in the end, waiting patiently for him to return.

"I'm actually feeling alot more energetic now!" Lan said, in hopes he wouldn't have to sleep. "Really? You where yawning and speaking in a tired tone earlier..." Dark Protoman replied, seeing how cute his little bunny was. "That was... earlier.." He started to pout again "I wanna play with my toys..."  
"But didn't you come to me because you where bored of playing with your toys?" He said, picking Lan up and holding him close.  
"Well, I wanna try playing... wif you.." Lan wrapped his arms around Dark Protomans neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of the Darkloids neck.

"That's great.." He smiled, beginning to walk off elsewhere. Of course, He had brought Lan back to the playroom, where he placed the boy down and watched as he instantly went to the small group of plushies he had left behind. "Oh?" Dark Protoman slowly walked over "Have you already made some friends?"  
Lan nodded "Yeah..." He sat down amongst them, introducing them one by one to Dark Protoman. Dark Protoman, of course, loved them. Lan done a great job at giving them names and personalities. 

"But I dunno who you can play as because I love them all too much..." Lan sounded a little bit upset. "Well, I can get a very special stuffie which I can use!" He grinned, heading off for a few minutes before returning with two new stuffies. It was the familiar Dark Protoman plush... along with a plush of Lan himself. "Eh? When... when did that exist?" Lan pointed to the plush of him. "I had these two made together" He handed plushy-Lan to the boy, who looked at it curiously. 

"Okay... guess I'll use it.." Lan said, seeing if the bandana came off- which it didn't. Soon, the two began to play. It was wholesome and sweet, and the basic idea was that they where now in some sort of fantasy world. Dark Protoman admired just how adorable Lan was, as Lan had completely changed. To him, he had become extremely adorable, and acted childlike, but he hadn't completely gone into his little space just yet. 

It didn't last long, though, as Lan soon put down any stuffies he had at hand and put up his hood. He then crawled over to Dark Protoman and sat on his lap, staring into his eyes. "What're you doing?" Dark Protoman asked, with no reply. And then.... Lan fell back and hit his head on the floor. "Ah! Crap-!" Dark Protoman quickly pulled Lan into a comforting hug and rubbed his back, whispering reasurring things into the boys ear. Lan was sniffling, but held back his tears, as much as it hurt(with the addition of an inconveniently placed plastic animal). 

As soon as he was handed his Shiba plush, he started to calm down. "There, there..." Dark Protoman smiled, "Daddy's got you.."  
Lan felt calm, and felt like he was a baby again. It was nice to him, and he felt reminded of when his father would spend more time with him. Now he rarely does... But maybe Dark Protoman could be his new fatherly figure? That was what he was thinking, but decided that he wouldn't give in.

Chucking the plush at Dark Protoman, he quickly pushed away. "D-Dont... don't touch me!" He snapped "You.... creep!" Seeing him naked and forcing him into a weird fantasy just set off alarms in his head that Dark Protoman was acting like this, only to stab him in the back when he least expects it. He refuses to trust someone like him...

"Won't you just give me a damn chance!?" Dark Protoman did NOT look happy, "I have tried my best to be a nice person to you, and you still don't FUCKING trust me!?" He was just downright yelling in Lans face at this point, hurling insult after insult at him. "Maybe I should've just taken Chaud instead! Maybe, he wouldn't act like such a dick! And maybe he-" Dark Protoman paused upon hearing whimpers. Lan had started crying.

He just wanted to go home to see his family and friends again, everything was so stressful for him. He was also afraid he'd never see them again, whether he died or not. "Just... kill me.." Lan mumbled. "The... hell?" He sneered. "JUST KILL ME DAMMIT!" Lan suddenly yelled, crying harder and harder. Both of them stopped speaking, the only noise now being Lans scared whimpers and sniffles. "Hey, I... I'm sorry... I do genuinely love you, it's just..." Dark Protoman sighed "I'm trying to learn HOW to love. I don't care about some evil group anymore, I want to care about you." He gave Lan a soft smile, trying to hug him, but Lan crawled away. "I promise I won't yell at you again"

"I don't like it when you yell.." Lan wiped his face of tears, but his tears didn't cease, nor did his sniffles. "I know, sweetie.." Dark Protoman cupped both of Lans cheeks to wipe away the boys tears with his thumbs "I just... lost myself. How about we get you a snack?" He managed to pick Lan up, heading to the kitchen again. He hadn't put the high chair away, so he placed Lan in it.

"Let's see..." He opened up a cabinet, "Wow... there's alot of Apple flavours. Ah! This should do-" Dark Protoman brought over a jar and a small plastic spoon. The jar was filled with Apple, Carrot and Mango flavoured baby food, something Lan didn't like the sound of. "It'll probably taste gross..." He stuck his tongue out, and Dark Protoman saw the chance to put a little on his tongue. He looked mad, but did seem to like it. "Maybe you can try just a spoonful, if you can manage a bit of it.. if you do, I'll give you a reward"

The reward part seemed to intrigue him "What kind of reward?" He asked. "It's a surprise for tomorrow~ I absolutely promise to give it to you, though." Dark Protoman did eventually manage to feed him, after some further bribes. Lan seemed to partially like the food, but he only ate it so he could receive his reward. Once finished, Dark Protoman picked him up and starting to burp him. "What're you doing?" His face started to turn red. "Burping the baby, of course~" Dark Protoman replied, his pats soft.

But, Lan refused to comply with this, managing to get away once again. "You can feed me, but you're NOT burping me... ever.." His face was completely red, and he crossed his arms "So don't even think about it". "Alright, alright... need a nap?" Dark Protoman did go to pick Lan back up, but Lan simply walked off before he could. "I just wanna get a plush first..." He said, heading back to his play room to grab a toy. Dark Protoman followed, seeing Lan with most of the plushies, aside from the two of them.

"Okay, imma go nap now-" He waddled off, trying not to drop his toys. Dark Protoman smiled, picking up the two left behind "Maybe he'll warm up to them in the future..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry


End file.
